


Separated from the Pack

by That_Geek



Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [3]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Missing her family, Panic Attack, Sarah Jane can't be alone again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Returning from another invasion, Sarah Jane can't find her family. The thoughts of being alone again do not mix well.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Separated from the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on my bs, writing because I want to. I won't lie I have lots of stuff written I just forget to post it. I also don't know how far can I go without offending anyone. Like I have a 'oh no there's only one bed' one written but I can't tell if its too far, because I quite like it. 
> 
> Anyway, this is not that, this more panicked reunion/kiss in the rain.
> 
> Also, be aware there's description of a panic attack, not great detail but be aware.

Her head pulsed as the blood rushed around, her cheeks were red as she ran towards the familiar street corner. The latest alien invasion had separated her from her 'gang' and she was eager to get back to them. Her son, Luke, Maria, Clyde and Alan. Her insides warmed at the thought; the two single parents had been getting closer in recent weeks and she felt great warmth knowing that if she required help he'd come over, like he had last month. 

_ "I'm going to guess you don't get sick often," Alan smiled as he draped a cold flannel across her forehead.  _

_ "No time for it" she croaked out. He picked up the mug of warm tea and gently passed it to her. _

_ "So, let me guess. Mr Smith was frustrating you with comments on resting so you came down here to work instead" she nodded, but screwed her eyes shut tightly and pressed the flannel onto her head with a croaky protest whimper.  _

_ "Well, lucky for you I am rather good at looking after stubborn sick persons. You just lie there. I'll take care of everything"  _

And he had. He'd made her soup, he'd read to her, he even started fixing things around the house. She had led a fiercely independent life for so long but there was no harm or shame in admitting she needed help, something that she was learning. When Luke came home from school to discover his mother sick with the flu; Alan let him stay with him and Maria so Sarah Jane could get maximum rest. 

To thank him for his help she had taken him to dinner and then he had taken her to lunch to say thanks for dinner and then Sarah said thanks for dinner by inviting him to an annual journalism event as her +1 and they had danced and she'd walked him to his door and then he had suggested a night cap and there was no harm in that but then they were sitting closer on his couch and....

The street was empty. All her warm memories became ice cold as she stared at the destruction in front of her. Cars abandoned, flower beds trampled, broken windows and not a single person; the silence crept up her back and made her shiver. She headed to the Jackson's; the door ajar she crept inside but it was empty; abandoned. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she dashed over to her own house. Each room is as empty as the next. The attic untouched. 

The room began to spin as her head filled with images of her loved ones dead or mangled. Her chest tightened; she couldn’t breath. Sarah Jane darted down the stairs surely there was some kind of mistake, they couldn't be gone. She tore her jacket off and threw it to the hall floor and then she unbuttoned her waistcoat but it was no use,her breaths became short and she was absolutely sure the temperature in the house had increased despite the door being open. She ran outside, in hopes the fresh air might help her but as she looked up into the sky, she felt nothing. Her head felt light and her chest was still tight; was this a heart attack? She took long breaths in and out but as she closed her eyes in an attempt to focus she could only see the bodies of her family. Her eyes were wide open as she bent forward to look at the road. Above her the clouds moved and the sky seemed to roar before it let out a downpour of rain. She didn't move. What was the point?

She watched the droplets hammer against the road, tears welled in her eyes as her mind tried to imagine how she could go back to being alone again. The harsh rain hammered against her tiny frame as she stood on the road hunched over.

"Sarah Jane!" She snapped up. They were all there and they were all safe. Her legs carried all the way back up the street, her breathing suddenly in perfect order. She launched herself at Alan; who seemed just as happy to reunite with her grabbed her waist, lifting her up off the ground. With two feet back on solid ground she pushed onto her toes and kissed him. The soft warmth of their lips pressing together a great contrast from the heavy downpour against the skin. 

Luke smiled and hugged them as they broke apart with Maria joining in. She tugged at Clyde who reluctantly joined the group hug. 

"Can we go inside, it's freezing out here" Clyde grumbled into the group hug. There was a mutter of agreement from his friends and they all headed back down the street to Sarah Jane's soaking wet but together again. 


End file.
